A rolling bearing is used to support components which are movable with respect to each other. It generally includes two bearing rings which have integrated raceways. Rolling elements which roll on the raceways are situated between the bearing rings. To protect a rolling bearing, or the bearing interior between the bearing rings, against contaminants, spray water and an excessive loss of lubricating grease, at least one sealing element is usually inserted between the bearing rings of the rolling bearing.
To accommodate and fasten a sealing element, the bearing ring conventionally has a correspondingly designed lateral surface, with which the sealing element makes contact in the inserted state. In addition, an axial securing of the sealing element on the lateral surface of the bearing ring is necessary. After the sealing element is inserted, strict requirements are imposed, in particular on the dimensional accuracy and the dimensional stability of the bearing hole and the outer diameter of the bearing ring. A positioning of the sealing element on a bearing ring, which is largely free of shape and size tolerances in both the axial and radial directions, is desirable.